


What better gift than a visit from you

by hp-rbiim (rbiim)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Down and Out Draco, Harry’s brutal sass, M/M, Pre-Slash, Suspicious needs for poisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbiim/pseuds/hp-rbiim
Summary: Draco isn’t sure whether Potter’s untimely arrival at his dinky potions shop spells doom or gift in disguise.





	What better gift than a visit from you

**Author's Note:**

> Board Position: Slug & Jiggers Apothecary  
> Prompt: Harry has a need for a special potion. (499 max)  
> One day maybe I’ll revisit all my drabbles again LAUGH, I wish the word count was longer!!!  
> A great thank you to matsinko for beta-ing this for me!

     It was on the morning of June 5th, that Harry Potter — Chosen One and saviour of the wizarding world — decided that it was a good day to enter Draco’s potions shop and ask for a custom order of Weedosoros.

  
    Now, there were many things in this particular instance that Draco found peculiar, not to mention profoundly pathetic. Let’s start with the pathetic.

  
    Firstly, Draco — the _opposite_ of a wizarding saviour; Chosen One for the wrong side — had found himself in a bit of a dilemma after the war. It mostly meant he had no friends, no father, and far too many scarring memories of his own home that he had to make excuses to his mother as to why he wasn’t celebrating his birthday at the Manor. Which subsequently meant Draco was up at the crack of dawn working in his dinky potions shop in Knockturn Alley with a foul mood he couldn’t quite get rid of.

  
    Despite Draco’s hostile welcome of a certain Potter into said shop, he found himself asking, ‘Why in Merlin’s bloody good name would you want a poison like Weedosoros?’

  
    To which Harry replied, ‘If you had any good sense of customer service, maybe I’d have half a mind to tell you, Malfoy.’

  
    ‘You’re asking me to brew one, Potter. If that isn’t a good enough reason to ask why the Golden Boy is asking for a poison meant to maim or kill, you’re in need of more common sense than the owl that just slammed into my bloody window. You do know how this looks, right?’

  
    Potter seemed to recognise the owl (if his frustrated hair carding was anything to go by). ‘I hadn’t realised you had much of a reputation left to even think about appearances.’

  
    And by Salazar's balls, Potter was more cutthroat than Draco remembered. The reminder of it stung. He narrowed his eyes at Potter, who glared back as equally defiant. It was difficult to hold back a hex from rolling off the tip of his tongue. Potter’s wand peeked out from under his sleeve, just as ready for a duel. Draco wasn’t about to have a fight break out in his shop on his birthday, but trust Potter to drive him mad enough to do it.

  
    ‘I had forgotten you had no parents to teach you manners.’

  
    ‘Malfoy, If you’re not going to do it, I’m leaving.’

  
    ‘I’ll do it. But don’t think that means you’ve gotten something over me, Potter.’

  
    ‘I already do. I’ll be back every day to check on you, so don’t think you can bail either.’ Potter said, then tossed him another look before storming out.

  
    Draco didn’t have much of a business, so at least he had something to do now, but at what cost? Oddly enough, arguing with Potter had chased his foul mood away, leaving Draco feeling more alive than ever and wondering if today was more of a gift than a curse.  


    ‘Happy birthday to me, I guess.’


End file.
